The Nightmare of Their Parallel Journeys
by XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX
Summary: This is a one-shot about a similar dream shared between Jack Skellington and Amelia Brave. Dedicated to the Nightmare Triology and to Mystic Spirit Angel


What's up everyone!? Yes, this is the very looooooooooooooooooooo -five hours later- oooong gone Crimson Nightshade. Sorry I haven't been here for so long, me and my partner Charlie (laptop) have been running through some problems but now he's back and we will be working twice as hard for all of you! Hope no one is too mad for me being gone for so long.

Anyway, this is a one-shot that I had written for British Literatre (just the poem part) but I decided to go further and actually made this in honor of _The Nightmare of Amelia Brave _triology. If you have not read it, you have got to read it! It is beyond amazing!! The whole series is done by Mystic Spirit Angel. So, Mystic-chan, this one is for you!!

btw this takes place in the in-between years of part II and part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_** or the really really awesome**_** The Nightmare on Hallow's Eve, The Nightmare of Amelia Brave**_** or the upcoming **_**The Nightmare of Her Dreams.**_

* * *

A young man no more then of eighteen old

Sat under a tree fantasizing of futures untold

When ever so sudden came hard pelting rain

"Wow," he said to himself, "my life is so lame."

A sniff was heard from the green leafy treetop

The boy jumped with a hop

And looked up to see what had produced the sound

A hit to the head came to him by an apple round

Before protest came from his lips

A girl jumped from the tree and landed on toe-tips

"Who are you?" the boy inquired of the girl

As thunder crashed she spirited off in a windy whirl

The boy ran until his lungs screamed in protest

He stopped his chase and breathed deep no longer in progress

He looked up and saw a strange sight

A small house, warm, cloaked with night

The young man's curiosity was being tested

And of course, he was out bested

He ran towards the house at lightening pace

If you were to look at him you'd think he'd be chased

He shoved the great door open with a slam

His eyes widened as he saw the girl shut tight as a clam

The young girl of no more than seventeen of age

Remained in her corner of darkened cage

"Who are you?" The boy inquired once more

The girl of great blue lonely eyes replied "Why implore?"

Her simple reply meant for confusion

But he knew she was no allusion

"Will you tell me your name if I tell mine?"

The girl was silent but replied, "Yes, all in good time."

The young man stood a little straighter. "I'm Jack." he said

The girl smiled slightly at his dripping dark brown head

He smiled at the sight of the girl before him

Her inner and outer beauty made everything dim

In his eyes, he saw no one else

So that night they spoke of hopes and dreams

And so Jack's love grew for her that it shown like light beams

But as all tales that come to close

The yellow/white orb rose

The girl led Jack out of the warm house

They sat down on a soft log with clumps of moss in the shape of a mouse

Jack's arms itched to wrap around her to keep her near

But seeming to come off to forward was his greatest fear

Though Jack didn't have to fret too long

The girl leaned into him to show him there was no wrong

So he did what was his desire

Jack came to her to show her he was no in-love liar

"Why are you quiet?" Came from Jack's lips

But the girl she only responded by silencing him with her fingertips

He leaned towards her to kiss her then

She made no protest and gave in to love's mend

But, once glassy onyx eyes opened, they went wide

For the girl was no longer by Jack's side

He looked high and low

She was no where, this was a hard heart-blow

"Amelia." His head snapped up in surprise

To see what creature had made sound rise

"Amelia." Came the voice again in eerie

"Who's there?!" Jack called voice weary

A ghostly barn owl peered from the foliage

One could tell it was of old and wise age

"Amelia... Amelia..." It seemed to hoot

_Amelia_ the name had taken root

Within Jack's heart

He knew that he could never pull it apart

"Is that her name?"

The owl only flew to sleep, as was it's fame

"Amelia," he said aloud

He peered up into the heaven's through the broken cloud

"Amelia, my lost love

May your smile shine upon me, always, from up above…

I was such a fool to believe

That I could have kept you here with thoughts and heed

I said to you were the quiet one

But in truth I was the one who had to run

My emotions are always heavily conceal

That I didn't even let you know how these emotions feel

Amelia, you have taught me one thing

That you should always let the bells ring

Have I lost you because of fright?

Most likely, yes, I swear it on the reign of the night

Allow me not to silence what is true

Otherwise our tale shall repeat but with more pain too

_

* * *

_

_"Amelia... Amelia... Amelia!" _

"No!"

The once slumbering skeleton awoke with a great force. He breathed heavily as he sat up in his bed, his fuzzy stripped nightcap falling forward as he bowed his head into his hands.

_It was only a dream... and a--_

_his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yet comforting barking. _

Zero floated out of his basket next to said skeleton's bed. The ghost dog floated until he was hovering at the tall skeleton's eye-level. Zero looked at Jack Skeleton, the Pumpkin King, in concern from listening to his earlier shouts.

Jack looked down at his faithful companion and gave him a weary smile. "Don't worry about me, Zero. I'm fine, I can promise you that. I... I just had a strange dream is all."

Zero tilted his head, looking at Jack at an odd angle. Zero stuck out his tongue, barked happily, and curled back into his basket to continue slumbering now satisfied in knowing that Jack was all right.

Jack smiled down at Zero, layed back down on his bed, but didn't fall alseep. His mind refused to stop playing the same scene over and over again. "Why?" He thought out loud in a hushed tone. "Why do I keep going back to that?" His bony fingers went to where his mouth was. "Amelia... what did that dream mean?"  
The ruler of Halloweentown turned over on his side to look out his window at the great white moon, clouds were passing over it making it seem eerie and mystical. Jack's eyes betrayed him and began to droop close.

"Amelia..."

_

* * *

_

_"Amelia... Amelia... Amelia!"_

"No!"

The once slumbering 17 awoke with a great force. She breathed heavily as she sat up in her bed, her light brown bangs falling forward as she bowed her head into her hands._It was only a dream... and a--_

"Amelia, dear, are you all right?" It was her mother. Mrs. Brave looked at her daughter with worry etched on her face. That's when Amelia looked up at the doorway to her room.

"Amelia, you okay? We heard you scream and your mother was worried." Mr. Brave came in, head in the classic guy bed-raggled look.

"I was worried? Oh, please, you leapt out of bed and tripped over your own feet trying to get here," her mother said. Amelia giggled slightly at that.

Her father looked away embarrassed. "Well, either way, we needed to know if you were okay or not."

Amelia looked at her parents and gave them a weary smile. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'm fine, I can promise you that. I... I just had a strange dream as all."

Her mom and dad looked at one another and then at their daughter. "If you say so, Amelia," Mrs. Brave said.

Amelia only nodded.

"Okay, sleep well, honey," her dad said to her. They closed the door behind them and left.

Amelia layed back down on her warm pillow, covered herself with her blankets, but didn't fall alseep. Her mind refused to stop playing the same scene over and over again. "Why?" She thought out loud in a hushed tone. "Why do I keep going back to that?" Her delicate fingers went to her lips. "Jack... what did that dream mean?"  
The 17 year old Armonia turned over on her side to look out her window at the great white moon, clouds were passing over it making it seem eerie and mystical. Amelia's eyes betrayed her and began to droop close.

"Jack..."

* * *

Hope you all like it! Please review!

Crimson Nightshade


End file.
